The Pleasure of His Bite
by articcat621
Summary: Going back to the Shrieking Shack to bring his body back for a proper burial, Hermione never expected to learn her former Potions Professor's secret.


A/N: Written for the SS/HG Smut Fest 2017.

 **Prompter:** aleysiasnape  
 **Prompt:** Severus' body disappears after Hermione went to check on him. What she finds is that he's a vampire.  
 **Warnings/Content:** Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Blood Play.  
 **Notes:** All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta gaeilgerua for their time and work on this story.

* * *

 **The Pleasure of His Bite**

It was over. The war had been won. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and they knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't be back. It was over.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, hugging her tightly.

She returned his hug, thankful that it was over, and they were both alive. "Ron… I…" she swallowed her words nervously, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to be with my family," Ron says quietly. "I know Harry needs his space, and you probably do too." When Hermione nodded quietly, Ron sighed. "Be careful, you never know if any Death Eaters are lingering," Ron warned.

"I'll be fine, Ron," Hermione replied quietly, though she still tightened her grip on her wand. She watched as Ron disappeared into the castle. Letting out a deep breath, Hermione turned her gaze around the destroyed courtyard. Harry had been dragged off by a crowd of a cheering wizards and witches.

With a heavy heart, Hermione knew that she should go check on Snape's body. It was highly likely that everyone had forgotten about him. Now that she knew the truth, Snape deserved better than to have his body lay forgotten in the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione carefully made her way towards Hogsmeade. It was eerily quiet on the grounds, and she knew that everyone was likely either celebrating or mourning at the moment.

When the Whomping Willow came into view, Hermione felt her heart drop. Shaking her head, she let out another deep breath. Gripping her wand, she walked towards the tree, which was unusually still.

She entered without issue, crawling through the small tunnel towards where they last saw Snape. Carefully, Hermione moved quietly through the Shrieking Shack.

When she came to the spot where Snape died, she was startled to see that his body wasn't there. Looking around, she didn't see any sign of a struggle. Maybe someone had taken his body and Disapparated?

There was a sound to her left, and Hermione quickly turned, raising her wand. "Who's there?" she called into the darkness.

She nearly dropped her wand when Snape stepped into view. "Professor?" she whispered, her body frozen in shock. "But… you were dead. You didn't have a pulse," Hermione mumbled. "I checked…"

"Indeed, Miss Granger," Snape answered, his voice low and smooth. He looked perfectly well, as if he hadn't just been attacked by Nagini. "My kind doesn't have a pulse."

Hermione couldn't believe his words. "You're a vampire?" she asked incredulously. There had always been rumours, but she had figured they were just that – rumours.

"Always the know-it-all," Snape hummed, stepping towards her. "I'll admit, _Hermione_ , that I thought you would have figured it out sooner."

The way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

"Why did you come back here?"

She tightened her grip on her wand. "I wanted to make sure that your body was taken care of. I didn't want you to lay here… forgotten."

"How noble of you."

"I wasn't trying to be noble," Hermione angrily retorted.

"Ease your guilty conscience then?"

"I am not guilty," Hermione protested. "I'll have you know, Professor, that I never once lost faith in you. I knew that you had to have been on our side this whole time, though no one else believed me."

"And why would they?" Snape asked, tilting his head to the side as he considered her. He slowly moved forward, resembling a predator stalking his prey.

"Dumbledore trusted you," Hermione answered simply. "He wouldn't have if he had doubted for a moment that you would betray him."

"Would you possibly care to be of some assistance, Hermione?" Once again, the way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

"Assistance, sir?" Her voice was quiet, meek. Though she was loathe to admit it, she was slightly frightened of her former professor.

"I'll admit that I'm quite weak from my attack earlier and that I am in need of some… sustenance."

"Blood," Hermione stated boldly.

"Yes, blood. Your blood smells delicious, if I may say, but, it must be freely given." Snape arched a brow in challenge. "It's your choice, Hermione. I will not take from you by force."

"I… of course," she answered, not needing to think twice about it. After everything Snape had done for them in the war, it would only be fair for her to return the favour in some way.

Snape was upon her in an instance, having backed her against the dusty wood wall of the room they were in. "Are you positive, Miss Granger? For once I start, I may not be able to stop should you change your mind."

"I trust you," Hermione whispered, her heart beating loudly in her chest. The arch of his brow told her that he could hear the pace of her thumping heart.

Snape lowered his mouth to her neck. His breath was cool, sending chills down her spine. Hermione let out a small gasp as she felt his teeth puncture her neck. Immediately, she began to feel dizzy. She sagged slightly, grateful for both the wall and Snape's strong arms to hold her up.

She surprised them both when a soft moan escaped her lips a moment later. The arousal she felt between her legs had been completely unexpected. Looking into Snape's deep eyes once he moved away from her neck, she was surprised to see what she thought was desire. "Sir?" she whispered nervously.

"What is it you need, Hermione?" he questioned, his tone light. One of his hands gently caressed her side as he pressed against her warm body.

"More," she whispered. "I… I need more."

Snape kissed her, both surprising her and exhilarating her. She returned the kiss eagerly, uncaring that she could taste her own blood on his lips. It sent a rush through her.

He unbuttoned her jeans with ease, pulling them and her knickers down in one swift motion. His hand was between her thighs seconds later, lightly stroking her core. Hermione groaned as Snape tugged on her lower lip.

Snape kissed his way to her neck, lightly nibbling at her sensitive skin before he drank from her once more. His fingers found her clit and he teased her as he sucked at her neck.

The lightheadedness overtook her once more. She nearly swooned in Snape's arms as the pleasure built within her body. Each stroke of his fingers on her clit sent her closer and closer to the proverbial edge.

"Fuck me, please," Hermione begged, needing more. Her fingers gripped the front of his robes tightly. "Please, Severus."

"If you insist," he replied, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss once more as he undid his own trousers. Hermione's fingers attempted to help, pulling at his clothing in a desperate attempt to feel his skin.

"Please, please," she begged. Her body tingled in anticipation as Severus grasped his cock. In one swift motion, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, sliding himself inside of her. "Fuck," Hermione cried out in pleasure.

Snape groaned. He kissed her harshly as he began to fuck her, his thrusts hitting her deeply with every stroke. He bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood. "Absolutely delicious," he purred, licking the blood from her lips.

"Severus," she murmured almost incoherently. She gripped his shoulders tightly. "Gods, yes!" she cried as he fucked her harder.

He slipped his hand between their moving bodies, his fingers lightly teasing her clit once more. "You make the most beautiful sounds," Snape said, his eyes burning with desire. "I want to see you come undone on my cock, Hermione."

His words were too much. She came with a cry, her inner walls clamping down on his cock tightly as she cried out his name, "Severus!"

His movements grew hurried and he increased his pace, thrusting into her quickly. "Hermione," he groaned as he reached completion as well. The two of them rode out their orgasms, clawing and grasping at each other wildly. When finished, they rested against the wall, spent.

* * *

Once Hermione came down from her high, she looked to Snape, her eyes wide. "What happens now?"

"My secret remains between us both, and we move on from the war," Snape answered matter-of-factly.

"But what will you do, Professor?" Hermione questioned as she adjusted her shirt.

"Professor?" Snape arched a brow at her. "I think we're a little past those formalities."

Hermione blushed. "Severus," she corrected.

"I think I may travel abroad for some time," Snape answered after a moment's consideration. "Though, I suppose I could arrange to visit Great Britain every so often."

Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "I would like that very much, sir."

Snape approached her, taking her hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Until next time, Hermione."

She nodded, unable to speak. Her mind was still reeling from the recent events. She blinked, and then he was gone. Hermione could only hope that it wouldn't be too long before they both met again.


End file.
